Insons Insontis
by she's a cubistic hen to us
Summary: 'They had a give-take relationship; she had never known any other and for that she thanked the gods daily.' WARNING: INCEST, BESTIALITY possibly. DO NOT read if you are a minor or don't like it. AU and OOC. Rated M for adult content - UNDER 18s BEWARE!
1. Prologue

**Title:** **Insons Insontis(meaning 'innocent' or 'guiltless' in Latin)**

**Author: CubisticHen (or Henny to you all)**

**Email: shesacubistichen(at)gmail(dot)com**

**Rating: M (or NC-17 not really sure how this is gonna turn out but just to be on the safe side)**

**Warning: This is likely to be an incest (perhaps bestiality) fic. If you get grossed out by that, turn away now - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This is also AU and very OOC too. Possible smut in later chapters, I'll have to see what the reviews say before I make any decisions.**

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter and anything relating to the Potter universe are trademarks of Warner Bros. and J.K. Rowling herself. I do not own Hermione (as much as I would love to), I merely write for the need to rid myself of some of the plot bunnies that sneak up on me whilst I'm taken unawares. **

**A/N:**** Take a look and let me know what you think of it - R&R please!** **I can only be as good as constructive criticism and a beta make me! Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

For as long as she could remember, things had been this way: quid pro quo. He would make her feel good and in return she would make Him feel just as good. Light touches, kisses, innocent gestures as they appeared to many in public held a whole new meaning in reality. After _They _had died and left her alone with Him it had become this way and she, for one, was not complaining of their little arrangement. Oh no, He was not something she would ever forsake and they both knew it. He was hers, just as she was His, there was not question about it. _They_ had been worthless enough to leave her in this predicament after all. Ah, to be so weak and never awaken from their peaceful slumber. 'How unbecoming, really, to die in such an uneventful manner' she had thought, and the sentiment had remained with her throughout her life.

She lived with him in the Manor that he had acquired after his parents' _unfortunate_ deaths just a few short weeks after the _devastating_ passing on of _Them_. Sharing a floor, merely because it was convenient to have each other so close to hand in a moment of need. Just as convenient as it was to have rooms next to each other. If anybody questioned them, they would be fed a simple reply of: 'It's to help with the nightmares, after the tragedies of _Their_ deaths, you understand. Helps to have someone quick on hand'. The whole lot proved gullible to a point of idiocy and for this small fact, she was thankful. She wasn't ashamed of their relationship, quite the contrary, how could she be with such fine blood running through them both. What she did fear, however, was that He would be taken away from her and that provided enough motivation to keep their little relations between themselves. The Secret had to be preserved.

Not that she didn't push the limits to the extreme though. If He happened to scoop her up into His arms and sit her on His lap in front of company, she would almost always wriggle around on His lap, seeming to be restless, ticklish or eager to escape His arms (and the straying hands that were attached). More often than not, He would excuse himself, conveniently remembering that there was a 'business call' that just could not wait and the perplexed visitors would be forced to wonder of the enigma that was their host (until a few short minutes ago at least) as they made their way out of the Manor. Oh yes, the 'business calls' were always her doing and mostly a ruse to get rid of the stuffy, boring people, 'friends' they called themselves, who insisted on forcing their presence upon the habitants of the Manor at least once a week, perhaps twice if they were unlucky.

He would take all of the events in His stride of course, the well-bred individual that He was, and by the time the visitors had set foot on the road outside, she would be ready and waiting for Him in the Library. Precisely seven minutes after the 'guests' left, he would stroll in and upon finding her ready, would proceed to 'teach her a lesson' she thoroughly deserved, and enjoyed. Once His needs had been dealt with and hers, to some extent, they would retire to His chambers where she would show Him just how much He really meant to her, skilfully stoking the fire that would rise in His belly until it boiled over and exploded, then taking care of care of her own needs.

They'd become so used to each others company that speech was rendered irrelevant and looks became their new language. One for every type of emotion or expression, speech being demoted to only being used in His chambers or the Library as they became One.

They had a give-take relationship; she had never known any other and for that she thanked the gods daily.

* * *

**A/N:** **What did you think? R&R please! I need to know if anybody is actually reading this or if I'm wasting my time? Just a heads up, I'll need a beta too if this is to continue. If you're interested PM or email me, the address is above :)**


	2. Chapter I

**Warning: This is likely to be an incest (perhaps bestiality) fic. If you get grossed out by that, turn away now - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This is also AU and very OOC too. Possible smut in later chapters, I'll have to see what the reviews say before I make any decisions. I'm thinking of ditching the capitalisation of 'Him'. Lemme know what you think please? Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I'm in need of a beta so please excuse errors or parts that don't make sense. If you find any or need clarification, don't hesitate to ask"**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the HP universe. 'nuff said.**

**A/N:**** Here's the first 'chapter' as such for II, hope y'all like it :) This'll probably be my last update before the New Year. So I'd just like to wish everyone reading a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Here's to hoping 2011 is just as good as this year has been! Also, a big thank you to **_**She Isn't Here**_ **for being my first reviewer! I'm looking forward to seeing where this leads, too =]**

_**Previously:**_

_They had a give-take relationship; she had never known any other and for that she thanked the gods daily._

**

* * *

**

At the age of three, Hermione first learned what it was like to feel well and truly loved. Her mother, Jean Hartner had not been ready to have a child at 21 years old, and by the time Hermione had been born, she had still not grown out of her selfish ways. Therefore, it was just as much of a surprise to the patients at Roundview Dental Practice, her workplace, as it was to the 23 year old herself when she became pregnant for the second time, just a year and a couple of months after the birth of her first child Hermione.

It was a well known fact that Jean Hartner was was a floozy, a harlot, a true scarlet woman if ever there was one. She had remained single after the birth of Hermione but not for the lack of trying to guilt Leo Granger, a dentist and Hermione's father, into marrying her. A year long court battle, a whole lot of extra-curricular bedroom activity with the lawyers and a large debt later, Jean had managed to win a case against Leo and had secured an agreement with him in which he would pay her an extortionate sum of money a month so that she could support both herself and their child, for he believed a child was better off with it's mother than it's father, especially in a little girl's case. Who better to teach her about boys, clothes and make up than her own mother?

She had eventually settled the deal when she realised that one, Leo wasn't going to give up so easy, and that two, marrying the dentist would turn out to be the the second worst idea she'd ever had, the first being keeping Leo's child. After meeting Jay Robinson, a building contractor, and becoming pregnant a mere few days afterwards, Jean Hartner finally decided to settle down, and with the child support from Hermione's father, they could finally make Jay's dream move to Bristol where he'd recently set up a contracting firm.

Without sole custody of the little girl, Leo Granger had to make do with fortnightly calls from Jean in which she would plead for more money 'to feed and clothe your child, Leo. You wouldn't marry me and giver her a stable home, this is the least you could do'. Sacking the woman in a heat of the moment decision, after finding out she was pregnant with a practical stranger's child looked to be the biggest regret Leo had ever made and one that he would regret forever more.

It was upon the eve of Hermione's third birthday that her life changed forever. A lifetime of neglect and malnutrition had not been good for her and on the sudden and unprecedented deaths of Jean and her 'oh so precious' daughter Jasmine, in addition to Jay's abandonment of the infant to the cold doorstep of Bishopsworth police station, Hermione found herself back in the arms of Leo Granger once again.

She had inherited her mother's untameable bushy hair in addition to a pallid complexion, whilst Leo's features showed themselves in her hair colour, expressive doe brown eyes and bone structure. A truly remarkable child that would grow to become more beautiful as each year passed.

Promptly selling half his share of the dental practice to the highest bidder and taking indefinite leave from work meant that Leo Granger could focus all his attention in looking after his little girl and nursing her to full health following her neglect at the hands of Jean and her husband Jay. With the reunion of the Grangers came the return to the Wizarding World for Leo, and his baby girl, who had begun to show magical ability already at the age of three, much in the same way he had at the age of twelve.

Being the second born son of Ignatius and Lucretia Prewett* (née Black) was hard for Leo and being labelled a Squib with 'no magical ability whatsoever' at the age of nine was enough motivation for both the Prewett and Black families to vanish him from their family trees and dump him in a muggle orphanage. Finding his way into a Squib family, some distant relatives of Hector Dagworth-Granger, was a rare bit of luck for Leo and when he turned fifteen, he finally showed some latent magical ability. Unfortunately for him, no Witch or Wizard was willing to teach a near-Squib magic and Leo Granger (née Prewett) was taught as much as a Squib could teach another about both magic and muggle society.

Living as an only child suited Leo just fine and upon getting his first wand, aged 13, Leo had promptly bought every book he could afford to buy in Flourish&Blotts and taught himself all that there was to know about magic. By the time he was 18 he was a fully trained wizard, but with no job prospects in the Wizarding World due to his lack of O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s, and a Hogwarts graduate diploma, he retreated into the muggle world to study at a university and become a dentist, a profession in which he would be respected and earning enough money to support a family in the future. Graduating at 23 years of age, whilst acquiring a good business head led to Leo Granger setting up his very own dental practice in Central London less than a year after graduation.

A drunken one-night stand with his receptionist of three months, Jean Hartner, had resulted in the silly chit being pregnant with his child and three years later, he was an indefinitely retired dentist and single father at just shy of 30 years old.

* * *

**A/N:** **How'd I do? ****If y'all need me to upload a timeline of events soon, I can do so. Just to make sure you're not completely lost, here's a bit of background info on Leo and a bit about how I aged him. ****Leave a review please? Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

***According to the Black Family Tree, Lucretia Black (b. 1925 d. 1992) married Ignatius Prewett and it's unknown if they had any children. Lucretia, being the sister of Orion Black (father of Sirius and Regulus Black & married to Walburga Black) is not an unlikely candidate to be the mother of any children, Squib (or otherwise) that come out the woodwork. It also means that being the cousin of Sirius and Regulus, Leo could very well be jaround the same age as the Sirius Black of the Marauders that we all know, or even a few years older which is what I'm making him out to be. If Hermione was born (19th September 1979) whilst Leo was 27, that means he's roughly 5 years older than the Marauders, seeing as Hermione is almost a year older than Harry (born 31st July 1980). Meaning Leo could've been born around 1949-1950. That's the timeline I'm working with here anyways.**


End file.
